Will You Change?
by YamiKoi
Summary: Yami and Yugi have been together for three years and Yami beginning to get afraid for his hikari, read to find out why! YYXY stupid really but It's just an idea of mine!


Hey all, jst a little something I've had in my mind for a while and I finally decided to put it up, if no one likes ill delete, if I get reviews ill keep, simple as that, ive always seen ppl type about dark is always ready but I decided to make a change, its something I thought might be true if they ever did get together but u obviously have no idea wat im talking about so ill get onto the story so that u can understand wat I mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Will you change? (Oneshot)

---

(This is an actual story just something I wanted to type, like a little start poem.)

My Little Light,

My beautiful love,

My heaven on earth I love you.

The beauty before me I can barely handle,

Your innocence bewilders me so.

You're ready and willing but I am not,

My head is spinning,

I'm scared for you,

My big question,

Will you change?

---

Yami lay on his bed silently reading a book when he felt the bed lower a little. Yami looked around to see his little crush smiling at him. Yami smiled and gently put his book down.

"Hello koi." Yami said gently reaching over and wrapping his arms around the smaller.

"Hi Yami." Yugi replied happily.

Yami and Yugi had been dating for 3 years now and for the past month Yugi had been….

Yugi gave a small impish smile to the taller and crawled onto of him. Yami blinked.

"Erm…. Yugi….." Yami said slowly.

"Yes Yami?" Yugi asked.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled.

"I was just thinking Yami; we've being going out for three years and I think maybe…." Yugi gently kissed Yami's neck. "It's about time we…." Yugi slowly began slipping off Yami's shirt.

Yami's mind screamed at him to ravish his small, virgin boyfriend. But that annoying little voice in his mind…..

Yugi had almost removed Yami's shirt when the taller suddenly jumped up.

"Ah, I just remembered, we need some milk, I'll have to go to the store I'll…. talk to you later Yugi." Yami said, he quickly kissed Yugi's forehead and ran out of the house leaving a small depressed Yugi sitting on the bed contemplating Yami's true feelings for him.

Yugi finally slid off the bed and decided to go to his friend's house.

---

Yami walked aimlessly around the store glancing at random products every now and then as he mulled over his thoughts. He truly loved Yugi but something always told him that if he took his beauty's virginity he was always afraid that Yugi would change, wasn't it that one quality that made Yugi how he was? Wasn't that Yugi's true essence? The last thing Yami wanted to do was finally be with the smaller, have Yugi change and then Yami would have to break up with him because the small boy had changed and then Yugi thinking Yami had seduced him and never truly loved him, he just taken advantage of Yugi and then hurt him. Yami didn't want their relationship to suffer.

"Hi Pharaoh!" Two voices cried out in unison and one jumped him causing Yami to knock over an entire aisle and products flew everywhere.

Yami gaped in shock and spun around to the infamous Bakura and Marik standing behind him.(1)

"What in Ra's name did you think you were doing?" Yami cried out.

"Oh get a grip Pharaoh," Bakura snapped.

"Yeah, we trash the place loads of times and because tend to carry knives the manager never seems to mind." Marik said.

Yami rolled his eyes.

"So what's wrong anyway?" Bakura asked.

He glanced over to the fallen products.

"You fallen in love with some washing powder?" Bakura added.

"Don't let him mock you," Marik whispered, "I feel the same for the bread two aisles down."

Yami stared strangely at Marik then replied.

"No, I was just thinking." Yami replied.

"Ah, well, don't hurt yourself Pharaoh." Bakura said.

Yami glared.

"What's the matter?" Marik asked.

Yami sighed.

"I was thinking about Yugi." Yami admitted, "he's been stressing me for the last few weeks about _it_ but…."

"But what?" Bakura asked.

"If it's just the fact that he won't shut up I'll lend ya some speed, after a few minutes of total wreckage it puts him straight to sleep." Marik said.

"You drug your hikari?" Yami asked.

"Cool." Bakura said.

"Sure, don't you?" Marik asked.

Yami stared strangely at him again then shook his head.

"No, the problem is…. Yugi is ready to do _it_ and has been dropping hints about it but I'm afraid." Yami replied.

"Afraid of what, I thought you'd be more than happy to have him." Bakura said.

"I do it's just….. well…. Doesn't Yugi's virginity make him the way he is?" Yami asked. "If I take that and then he changes I don't want Yugi to think I took advantage of his feelings for me for my own gain." Yami replied.

Bakura and Marik rolled their eyes.

"Oh come **on** Pharaoh." Marik snapped.

"Do you really believe that?" Bakura asked.

"Yugi is Yugi, nothing like that would make Yugi how he is, he'll be exactly the same after, isn't that obvious?" Marik asked.

"But what if…" Yami started.

WHAM!

Yami cried out in pain as Bakura hit him on the head.

"Get over yourself Pharaoh, if Yugi's ready then he's ready, if you do it it won't change him." Bakura said.

Yami stared at the ground. He hated to admit it but Bakura was right, Yugi was Yugi, nothing like that would make Yugi the way he was. Yami shook his head, how could he have been so stupid?

"Thanks, Bakura, Marik. You're right. I'm going to go home to Yugi." Yami said and he turned and left.

---

"Yugi!" Yami called.

There was no reply.

"Yugi!" Yami called again.

Still nothing. Yami blinked in confusion. He looked around the room and saw a small note on the table. Yami picked it up and read it:

_Dear Yami,_

_ I have finally realised that you don't like me. You avoid me too much to truly love me. Your love for me was just pity but I don't want to hold you back Yami, it's not fair. I've left and I'm going to stay at a friend's house, you can keep this one and I hope you find the person you truly love one day._

_Yours Forever,_

_Yugi._

Yami sighed. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Yugi would react like this; he acted like he didn't want to be around his young hikari. Yami ran outside, it had started to rain. Yami decided he would go to every house to find his hikari. Yami ran through the rain to Ryou's house, it was closet so he'd start there.

----

Jonouchi filled the kettle with water and took out a mug. Not long ago Yugi had turned up on his front step and asked if he could stay, Jonouchi would do anything for his friend and gladly let him in. Unfortunately a few minutes later Yugi had begun sneezing, when the small boy had turned up he had been soaking wet as it had started to rain heavily. Jonouchi drew a bath for his friend and then began to make some soup and tea for him.

Jonouchi let the kettle boil and the soup cook and went to check on his ill friend. He calmly walked into the bathroom. Yugi was lying in the bath with his eyes closed and his head tilted back. Jonouchi's eye's softened at the sight of his friend. He walked over to him and dipped a cloth into the warm water, wrung it out then lay it on Yugi's forehead. Yugi opened his eyes and smiled at his friend.

"Thank you Jonouchi, I'm sorry I'm being such an inconvenience and I've only been here about half an hour." Yugi sighed.

Jonouchi smiled.

"It's fine Yugi as long as you get better." Jonouchi replied.

He didn't ask Yugi why he had decided to move out of his boyfriend's house, he never pried into Yugi's business and left it to his small friend to tell him his problems if he wanted to, if he decided not to it was Yugi's choice.

After a few more minutes Jonouchi helped Yugi out of the bath and dressed him. He carried him to the sofa and sat him down and went to check on the food and drink. He returned with warm tomato soup, crackers and a warm cup of tea. Yugi smiled thankfully and began to eat. Within seconds Yugi was out of energy and stopped. Jonouchi could tell Yugi was still hungry but was too weak to feed himself. Jonouchi gathered his friend into his arms and gently fed him. Yugi thanked his blonde friend once again and gratefully ate the food Jonouchi had made for him.

When Yugi had finished Jonouchi lay Yugi down on the sofa and covered him with a blanket and washed the objects he had used. Jonouchi sat beside Yugi when he finished washing up and whispered gentle words to his small friend until he fell asleep.

A few minutes later a gentle knock reached Jonouchi's ears as he watched over his friend and answered the door. It was Yami. Jonouchi invited him inside out of the rain.

"Yami are you okay?" Jonouchi asked.

"I'm fine Jou, is Yugi here?" Jonouchi asked.

"Well, it depends." Jonouchi replied.

"On what?" Yami asked.

"On what you want with him and whether Yugi wants to see you." Jonouchi replied.

Jonouchi had complete trust within Yami but if Yugi didn't want to see the Pharaoh then Yami wasn't going to see Yugi.

"So Yugi is here?" Yami asked.

"I never said that." Jonouchi replied.

Yami sighed.

"Please Jonouchi; tell me whether he's here or not." Yami begged.

Jonouchi stared then finally….

"Stay here." Jonouchi ordered.

Yami nodded and Jonouchi left and walked into the living room. He gently whispered to Yugi awakening his small friend. Bright amethyst eyes slowly opened and looked at Jonouchi. Yugi slowly sat up and cutely rubbed his eyes and whispered gently.

"Jonouchi? What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

The small boy let out a cute yawn and Jonouchi smiled.

"Yugi…. Yami is here and he said he wants to see you." Jonouchi replied "I didn't tell him you were here but I wanted to ask you whether you wanted to see him, if he hurt you and you were afraid of him I didn't want to let him in and frighten you."

Yugi's eyes softened.

"Thank you Jonouchi, Yami didn't hurt me I'm just a little confused about what's going on at the moment. Please let him in so that I can talk to him." Yugi begged.

Jonouchi nodded and went back into the hall.

"Come in." Jonouchi said then walked back into the living room.

Yami walked inside. The moment his eyes met Yugi's he darted over to the smaller and hugged him.

"Oh, Gods Yugi you had me so scared." Yami sighed.

Yugi hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Yami…. It's just….. you've been acting like you didn't want to be around; I don't want to hold you back because you don't want to hurt my feelings so I thought this was best." Yugi explained.

"Yugi I love you more than anything it's just…." Yami sighed and explained why he had been afraid to be with the smaller.

Yugi giggled when Yami finished.

"Well of course I wouldn't change Yami." Yugi said.

Yami sighed.

"Yeah, I've realised that now." Yami said.

Yugi giggled then hugged Yami. The small boy then let out a light sneeze. Yami was instantly all over the smaller.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Yami asked. "Do you have a cold? I told you never to leave the house without and coat and this is why. Oh, my little Yugi come here."

Yami held the smaller boy close and Yugi giggled lightly again. Yugi turned to his blonde friend.

"Jonouchi I'm so sorry to have bothered you when everything was fine." Yugi apologised.

"It's fine Yugi, me house is always open to you if you have a problem, you too Yami." Jonouchi replied.

"Thank you Jonouchi and thank you for taking care of Yugi but I think it's time he came home." Yami said.

Jonouchi smiled. He gathered Yugi's stuff and carried them back to Yugi's house while Yami carried Yugi and an umbrella Jonouchi lent them to keep Yugi dry. The two thanked their blonde friend and went into the house.

"Now, do you want to finish our _business _Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi giggled then shook his head.

"Not unless you want a cold." Yugi replied.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead then carried Yugi upstairs to take care of him.

----

Like I said, one shot and a bit pathetic but it was just an idea I head floating in my head about this situation.

In all of my fics Bakura is the evil one (Yami Bakura) and Ryou is good and also in all my fics Marik is the bad one and Malik is the good one.

Anyway review please, if I don't get any I will delete, it's stupid anyway I know but just an idea, reviews and I'll keep it up. No flaming please, thank you!


End file.
